Traditional print media such as books, magazines, and newspapers are often being viewed on electronic devices. In many cases, a reader may wish to read the same content printed on a physical medium on an electronic device. In some cases, the reader may have multiple electronic devices, where the same electronic content may be stored and readable on different ones of the electronic devices. In this way, the reader need not carry a single device around in order to have access to the same content. However, when the reader is reading the same content on different devices and also on a print medium, the reader is faced with the difficulty of synchronizing reading locations between the different instances of the same content.